Premium Rewards
2018 *April - Supply Drop (1x Green Copper Key, 1x Blue Steel Key, 1x Red Titanium Key, 1x Wasteland Ranch) *March - Arcade Glasses *February - Off With Their Heads *January - Steeljaw 2017 *December - Jolly Bobtail Key *November - Craft/Farm Bundle *October - Cat Ears *September - Wastelander Rucksack *August - Leather Shirt *July - Farm Kit *June - Crafting Kit *May - Wasteland Ref Shirt *April - 3 Key Rings *March - Spring Farming Bundle *February - March Hare *January - January Shirt 2016 *December - *November - *October - Cromulent Dress of Perspicacity *September - Explorer Bundle (1x Red Titanium Key, 1x Pristine Recombinant Injector, 1x Vehicle Key Box) *August - Farming Kit *July - Supply Drop (1x Green Copper Key, 1x Blue Steel Key, 1x Red Titanium Key, 1x Wasteland Ranch) *June - Summer Shirt *May - Board Shorts *April - Farming Bundle (1x Crate of Farm Fodder, 1x Crate of Farm Maintenance Kits, 1x Crate of Genetic Enhancers, 1x Harvest Speed Booster 50, 1x Wasteland Ranch) *March - Umbrella *February - Egg Hat *January - Farming Kit (1x Crate of Farm Fodder, 1x Crate of Farm Maintenance Kits, 1x Wasteland Ranch) 2015 *December - Jack *November - Pristine Recombinant Injector *October - Fancy Fedora *September - Blight Jacket *August - Flower Crown *July - Harvest Pack Bundle (1x Crate of Farm Fodder, 1x Crate of Genetic Enhancers, 1x Crate of Farm Maintenance Kits, 1x Wasteland Ranch) *June - Driving Shirt *May - Devolution Hat *April - Supply Drop (1x Green Copper Key, 1x Blue Steel Key, 1x Red Titanium Key, 1x Wasteland Ranch) *March - Arcade Glasses *February - Off With Their Heads *January - Steeljaw 2014 *December - Jolly Bobtail Key *November - Craft/Farm Bundle *October - Cat Ears *September - Wastelander Rucksack *August - Leather Shirt *July - Farm Kit *June - Wasteland Ref Shirt *May - Crafting Kit *April - 3 Key Rings *March - Spring Farming Bundle *February - March Hare *January - January Shirt 2013 *December - Grunch Treat *November - True Survivalist Armor *October - AP Injectors *September - Fancy LifeNet Jacket and Fancy LifeNet Pants http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=745 *August - Deluxe Farm Kit Bundle *July - *June - Liberty's Hat - http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=698 *May - Mayday Gas Mask http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=668 *April - Gears of Wardrobe http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=649 *March - Wasteland Ranch *February - Lucky Shamrock http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=603 *January - Deluxe Farm Maintenance Kit 2012 *December - Marshal's Hat http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=565 *November - 2 Instacraft 9001 *October - Camp Counselor's Jumpsuit - Counselor's Machete - Counselor's Mask http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=512 *September - Well Worn Hoodie http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=496 *August - LifeNet Hack: Home Upgrade http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=470 *July - Jaunty Fedora http://fallenearth.gamersfirst.com/2012/07/july-premium-reward-preview.html *June - The Jacket *May - Red Titanium Key and The Black Box *April - *March - Rare/Dark Paint and Dye Kit and Medium/Pure Paint and Dye Kit *February - Heart Shaped Box http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=news&nid=371 *January - 2011 *December - 25% Crafting Speed Booster *November - Jar O' Thanks, Medium/Pure Paint And Dye Kit and Pale/Light Paint And Dye Kit. *October - *September - Sexy White Jacket and Old Creeper http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=subscriber-rewards-2011 *August - Snazzy White Hat and Tiny Chupacabra http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=subscriber-rewards-2011 *July - Fancy White Boots and Skindog Pup http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=subscriber-rewards-2011 *June - *May - *April - *March - *February - *January - Any - 2011 *Pre-F2P Subscribers Loyalty Reward - Spiked Chopper Key *Granted to each player on Halloween who subscribed as of October 30th, 2009- Trooper's Gas Mask Category:Main Category